Christmas for Two
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Neville wants to spend his first Christmas holiday with his girlfriend. So he whisks her away to a remote cabin to celebrate. What happens while they are there? Winner of Best Romance in Wordsmiths and Betas Holiday Aesthetic Challenge 2017.


Sun streamed through the curtainless window of the cabin. Hermione turned beneath the sheets and traced the lines of his defined back. Truth be told, when they had started dating, she had thought they would never work. She had only considered him a friend, that was until he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into one of the most electrically charged, breathtaking kisses she had ever experienced; and now here they were.

Six months later and it was their first Christmas holiday together. He had swept her away to a remote Scottish cabin in the woods for a cozy Christmas, just the two of them. He was taking his first holiday away from Hogwarts with McGonagall's blessing and she was taking time away from the Ministry.

He had taken care of everything, including giving her a muggle tele so that she could watch the sappy Christmas movies she loved. He had gotten a real Christmas tree and already had several wrapped gifts underneath it.

She leaned forward and kissed the space between his shoulders, causing a heaving breath followed by muscles stretching. She moved out of his way for fear of being squashed underneath his impressive physique. As soon as he rolled over, his arm affixed to her stomach and pulled her into him.

"I love waking up to you in bed with me," he put his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply. She chuckled and turned to face him.

"I love it too," he snaked his other arm underneath her body and pulled her to him as a second skin.

He kissed across her forehead and down her cheeks. He kissed down her jawline, then her kissed her lips chastely. She smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose and nuzzled into her neck.

"Make love to me," he whispered into her neck.

"Again? Neville… don't you think we should, oh I don't know, go outside the cabin?" She looked down at his head, still buried against her neck, laving his tongue over her pulse point rhythmically.

"I could spend all day every day in bed with you and consider my life fulfilled," he kissed her neck as he spoke, "speaking of being fully filled," he murmured, rolling over onto his back and taking her with him.

She now sat astride her boyfriend's powerful hips. He ground himself against her shamelessly. She felt his hard manhood pressing into her already wet knickers. He was insistent. She shook her head at him and stood long enough to take off her panties.

"Better?" she asked, watching him as she absently tucked a curl behind her ear.

He thrust upwards into her, his steadily hardening cock peeking out from his open front shorts. As he did he felt her wetness at the tip. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Much. Gods you are bloody perfect," he reached his large hands up to caress her t-shirt covered breasts.

His thumbs grazed her nipples and they immediately hardened. She gasped and closed her eyes. He loved her reactions to his manipulations. He sat up as best he could and captured a cloth covered nipple between his lips and sucked hard. He felt her dampen and he grew completely stiff.

He let go a moment later and reach his lips up to kiss her neck again.

His hands pushed the hem of her shirt upwards and before long it was flying to floor.

"You won't be needing that," he continued.

Hermione leaned down and kissed his lips. His hands traversed her curves as if he was trying to memorize them. He massaged her breasts as he thrust up into her again.

Hermione smiled and adjusted herself so that he sheathed himself completely inside her with one small move. He let out a hiss that turned into a moan. She placed a hand palm down on his chest and lifted herself off him. Neville groaned again.

She began to bounce and he dug his fingers hard into her hips. He moved his hips with hers and ground his pelvis against her clit, earning him a squeal of ecstasy. He smiled to himself. He loved the surge of pride that filled him when he elicited those noises from his lady. He still, after half a year, could not believe she was his.

He moved his hands to grasp her arse cheeks and spanked one hard. She laughed at him as her head fell backwards, curls cascading down her back. He adjusted himself to sitting and fisted his hand in her loose curls. He pulled gently and her head fell further backward. He leaned forward and kissed a path up the column of her neck and nibbled on her jawline. He pounded into her with short, shallow bursts. She started to wrap her arms around his neck but he let go of her hair and grabbed both her wrists. He held them at her sides and swiveled his hips so that she rolled to the side and he took the position of dominance atop her.

He moved her wrists over her head and began slamming into her wildly. Her moans became shouts of obscenities and howls of abandon. Hermione began lifting her hips to meet his as her orgasm built. She watched as he bit his lip in concentration. She knew him well enough to know he was trying not to cross that threshold before her. He slowed his hips to a slow curling motion as he felt her ball her hands into fists. He knew she was close.

He leaned down to kiss her lips fiercely. She bit his bottom lip and he grunted in ecstasy. She let go of his lip and looked up at him confidently. He slicked his tongue across her bottom lip in a second descent and she opened her mouth to him. He tangled their tongues as he slowed his hips to hardly moving, letting her feel his weight and girth filling her up, his heartbeat echoing against her insides. She tried to move against him but he stilled his hips. She groaned and he let out a raspy chuckle.

"Beg for it," he whispered as her lips dropped into an O of protest.

All she could do was whinge. He chuckled while holding himself inside her, secretly memorizing every inch of her against his length. She tried to thrust into him again and he slid halfway out of her. She cried wantonly. He laughed at her and shoved himself back in.

"Please. Neville. Please I want my release," she begged, her words coming in broken syllables.

"Hmmm. Music to my ears," he whispered, slipping out of her.

He kissed the space between her breasts, taking a moment to lick at both of her rock hard nipples as he let his kisses travel downwards across her tight abdominal muscles, nibbling at the fleshy part of her hips and inner thighs.

She began to quake with desire. The corners of Neville's mouth twitched into an almost evil smile. She watched as his mouth disappeared. Their gazes met as his tongue lapped at her clit slowly, making her arch into his mouth and whinge in unrequited orgasm. He chuckled and let his teeth graze her skin before placing an innocent kiss to her clit.

"Oh Neville, I'm so close!" she wailed, trying and failing to grab his head.

He grinned like an idiot as he swirled his tongue around her bud once before she was shaking the entire bed. He hastened to climb back up her body and bury himself inside her as her channel began to quake and clench around him. It was enough to send him over the edge. He deposited streams of his essence deep inside her belly.

They collapsed on the bed in a mess of limbs and fell into another deep sleep.

The next morning, Christmas morning, she woke up alone in the bed. She rolled over and let her feet hit the cold wooden floor. She could smell hot cocoa. She went to the wardrobe, grabbed pajama bottoms, a tank top and grabbed her dressing gown and put them all on.

She strode to the window to look out at the snow covered landscape. When she looked down at the windowsill, she found a large blue ceramic mug filled to the brim with steaming hot cocoa and mini marshmallows. She noticed a ring of condensation beside her mug where she didn't doubt Neville's had been. She grabbed her mug and walked towards the closed bedroom door.

On it was a piece of parchment with a note.

 _Hermione,_

 _Since our Christmas Eve got, erm, delayed, when you come downstairs it begins. We shall start with cuddles by the fire while drinking our cocoa, gift exchange, and then more cuddles on the sofa watching those muggle Christmas movies you love so much. Come downstairs at your leisure._

 _Nev_

She smiled at his note, opened the door and walked through it. She hurried down the stairs to find her boyfriend, watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. She giggled and he turned.

"About time you got around. Happy Christmas love," he walked towards her and enveloped her in his strong embrace.

"Happy Christmas Neville," she whispered against his chest.

He kissed her temple and then grabbed her hand, leading her to the sofa. He sat her down on it and began picking up her gifts and bringing them to her. She noticed he had his already piled beside him. She shook her head at his excitement.

"Alright, you first," he nodded to her and the smallest wrapped box on the top of her pile.

She eyed him suspiciously as she tore at the red tartan wrapping. She looked at the box for a moment before pulling off the lid. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Inside the small box against the velveteen interior was a sterling silver chain attached to a sterling silver book charm.

"Neville it's beautiful!" she squealed. He smiled and nodded.

"It's your favorite," he watched her.

"Hogwarts: A History?" she asked. Neville nodded.

"So that when it's not appropriate to have a hardbound copy with you, you'll still have one with you," he smiled. She clasped a hand over her mouth and let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"It's so thoughtful," she continued staring at the charm.

"You mean a lot to me. I may not be a rich man, but I want to give you the world," he murmured. She was speechless.

Tears fell again.

He gave her a few moments and then began to open one of his gifts. It was wrapped in paper covered with evergreen trees. Inside were a pair of thick leather gloves. He put them on and looked at her.

"They're dragonhide gloves. I figured they might resist tentacula bites a bit better than your worn ones from Pomona," she interjected. He smiled at her and nodded.

"They're great, thanks Babe," he sat them beside him as he took them off.

He motioned her to pick another. She grabbed another, in the same tartan wrapping. It was bigger than the last and soft. She unwrapped it and smiled at the purple and white argyle wool slipper socks inside.

"They're adorable Nev," she bent to put them on her feet. Instantly her feet were warmer.

He picked up another gift and tore the paper quickly. Inside it was a thick, leatherbound herbology text he had spotted in Flourish and Blotts a few weeks ago. He bent over towards her and placed a quick kiss on her lips in thanks.

"This one next" he offered.

She grabbed another and tore at it indelicately. There was a wooden box inside. Hermione looked up at Neville curiously and he only smiled. She lifted the heavy polished lid and made a noise of confusion at the folded parchment envelope inside. She lifted it out and stared at the penmanship.

"From Headmistress McGonagall?" she wondered out loud.

"Open it," he urged.

She turned it over and tore the envelope open.

"Oh my…"

"Come on, read it out loud. What does our former Head of House have to say?" He oozed smugness.

"Dear Miss Granger, in regards to your interest in the job as Hogwarts librarian and the following stellar interview, I would be honored to have you amongst our several alumni professors. Mister Longbottom wrote a shining recommendation letter in your favor, and I look forward to working with you in the future. Welcome to the Hogwarts staff. Sincerely, your friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Oh my word! I, I'm the new Hogwarts librarian? I can't believe this!" she jumped up and Neville hugged her to him.

"Congratulations my darling. I can't wait to work alongside you," he couldn't contain his excitement.

"You wrote me a letter of recommendation? Neville…" she looked into his charming face.

"I mean, I knew you wanted to take a break from the ministry and surround yourself with books. Once I heard you had interviewed for the librarian position, I had to make sure my girl got what she wanted. Besides, I had my own selfish reasons for wanting you close to home. Now I can shag you as much as I want," he tightened his hold on her.

"And, we can get creative about it," she joked.

Neville paled.

"If you keep talking like that, we won't get through these presents because I will drag you to bed right now," he murmured. Hermione laughed.

"Come on, your turn," she gestured to his stack of gifts.

"Tease," he protested.

"You love it," she responded.

"Touchè," he smiled at her.

They continued through their stack of presents. Neville received weed resistant planters, thick wool socks, a red and gold sweater vest, and opal bladed pruning shears. He had insisted his current shears were good enough but she refused to listen. She received many new books and various bedclothes that she knew Neville was excited to get her into. When she came to her last gift however, she found only a scrap of parchment which read,

 _Close your eyes,_

She obeyed.

"Neville, what are you playing at?" she wondered.

"Just a moment love and you'll find out," he called, seemingly having left her direct company.

She heard a faint jingle and Neville shushing something. She heard his heavy footsteps coming back across the room and felt his weight on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Alright, open your eyes Beautiful," he finally said.

She opened her eyes and curled into Neville's lap was a small ginger kitten. She wore a pink collar and a fuzzy pink jumper.

"Oh My Godric! Neville! She's adorable!" she squealed, picking up the tiny kitten. Tears brimmed at her lashes.

The kitten balled up against Hermione's chest and began to purr contentedly.

"I know you had been sort of lonely after losing Crooks a few months ago, so I figured she might cheer you up a bit. What are you going to name this little angel anyway?" He shrugged as if it was the smallest thing in the world.

"She's already got a name hasn't she? I heard the jingle of a tag when you went and got her," Hermione wondered. Neville looked at his girlfriend slyly.

"Did she? No I don't recall a tag on her collar. Best investigate that hadn't we?" he moved to look at the kitten's collar. He took it off and a moment later put it back on the sleeping creature.

"Nope, no name tag but I did find this," he produced a diamond ring, set in between two small rubies.

The tears that had been clinging to Hermione's eyelashes finally fell.

"Oh Neville," she gasped and used both hands to cover her mouth as she watched him drop to a knee.

"Hermione, I'm not going to give you a big long speech telling you how I feel about you because you already know, but I have to know, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Longbottom?" he looked up at her hopefully.

She sobbed once before nodding profusely.

"Yes," she whispered. His smile grew to fill his face as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"So, what's her name?" he asked again.

"Jinx. Jinxy for a nickname," she affirmed.

"Jinxy, I love it. Daddy's Little Girl," Neville joked.

Hermione wiped her tears away and then cuddled into his chest with Jinxy still on hers as the Santa Clause began.

They spent the entire rest of their Christmas holiday snuggled up on the sofa, a new family of three, enjoying the comfort of their solace. It was a simple holiday, sure but Hermione and Neville both agreed it was their best Christmas yet.


End file.
